gleaner_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily Casales is a character in Gleaner Heights. Appearance Personality History Events Relationships Gifts Schedule Dialogue |} Season |} |} |} |} Item Reactions |} |} |} |} Locations ALilyGoingIn = Hello! Today at school, we learned that... ALilyGoingOutGEN0 = Good morning mister %playername! We are going to school! ALilyGoingOutGEN1 = Good morning miss %playername! We are going to school! ALilyTownsquare = Oh hi! Let's play hopscotch! ALilyForest = We could play hide and seek in the forest, but it's only me and Adam. Grown ups are so boring! ALilyVilla = This big building here, did people use to live in it? It looks really scary...^The other day I told Adam that we should go inside and take a look. Maybe we will find a skeleton! Or a trunk full of ice cream!^But mom heard me and she yelled at me a lot! She made me swear on my life not to try and go inside the big house.^I've never seen her so angry! I was crying all night! ALilyChurch = Hello! Came to listen to father Renesco too? ALilyOldManForest = Once, mister Tobias gave me some candy! He told me that it would help me fight the dark snakes infesting the village!^What does infesting mean? Is it about giving money to someone? Is mr. Thorne an infestor?^Anyway the candy was awful! It was orange, but had no taste at all, and had the letters DORAL on it! Plot ALilyMyrPhtShGEN0 = I don't understand mister. I will tell my mom and maybe she will explain it to me. ALilyMyrPhtShGEN1 = I don't understand miss. I will tell my mom and maybe she will explain it to me. ALilyMayorDead = Mister Otto has gone away, just like Tinsel did the other day. If everyone goes away, who will be staying here? ALilyDnAftr = Mom and dad told me that Denny did something bad. I do bad things sometimes. I squashed a bug the other day. So am I like Denny? ALilyStoneShown = This makes my eyes hurt! ALilyAlice = Mrs. Alice is gone... ALilyBday1 = Good morning! I came here to wish you happy birthday and give you this! ALilyBday2 = I have to leave now! Happy birthday again! Friendship ALilyFriend1 = Some time ago it was night and I was passing outside the house of mister Lee and miss Matilda and I heard some loud noises!^Mister Lee was shouting all the time and miss Matilda sounded very scared! I was scared too and I run off! ALilyFriend1_2GEN0 = Mister Lee is very scary! You must help miss Matilda, mister %playername! ALilyFriend1_2GEN1 = Mister Lee is very scary! You must help miss Matilda, miss %playername! ALilyFriend2 = Yesterday I was reading a very old book I found at home. It letters were all with hats and tails and I couldn't understand many words.^It had a chapter about an inventor that used to live in this town! He built machines and dolls that walked!^And the book said that once he hid a robot under his floor but one day he forgot where he hid it...^...and he took a hammer and broke all his floor to find it! I want to build robots like this man! But breaking floors is also very fun! ALilyFriend3 = Mommy often makes us pizza! It's very simple: First, you take the flour... Unique Festivals |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:Characters